The God of Mischief and The Girl with a Taser
by pianogirl203
Summary: Loki has been ruling Asgard and decides to drop by to see his 'brother', to find Darcy Lewis. Stubborn, bull-headed, and the love of his life. Will he become a good man, or cause new destruction to the realms? Darcy might be able to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruling Asgard had it's perks. For instance, everyone thought Loki was Odin, so he was treated with the utmost respect. Plus, he had everything that he wanted. To sit on the throne, and rule the planet was everything Loki dreamed of. But now, he was bored. He had created peace, and handled his shit. One day, he was sitting on the throne when he thought of Thor. Thor had Jane, who had slapped him in the face... which made him like her. He always liked the girls with anger, or stubbornness. He, of course, would never fall in love with a mortal. So weak, and puny. How Thor had fallen in love with Jane, he would never know... or maybe he would. Maybe, he could play some tricks on Thor and his lover, and create some mischief. That would be perfect. So, he made a hologram of himself (as Odin), and put it on the throne. His real self, teleported down to the city of London, where Thor was staying. The streets were filled with traffic, and tourists. Mortals. He sneered at the name. They needed to be ruled, with him as their leader. He would work on that later, of course. He was on the balcony of the apartment, when he felt electricity course through his body, and collapse onto the ground. He woke up to a girl, with eccentric curves, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked. Loki stood up, and she backed away, while holding out some sort of contraption in front of her. She wore black leggings, a red sweater, and a pair of black boots.

"Who the hell am I?" He asked. " I am Loki of Asgard and-"

"Your Loki?" She asked, with an excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, and-" SLAP! She slapped him across the face.

"That was for New York." She said.

"Why am I always getting slapped?" He said.

"Well, you destroyed New York City and I wanted that evil look of yours to go away" She said. Though honestly, she thought he was HOT! She had seen him on TV, but it didn't capture his looks at all. His hair was black as night, his skin pale, and he had a thin frame. But, his eyes. They were a bright green, that she could spot from anywhere. She also wanted to see if he needed mouth to mouth. (Unfortunately, he didn't) Ever since her ex dumped her, she wanted to make out with someone. But now, she wanted to make out with Loki.

"Well, who are you?" He asked.

"I am Darcy Lewis, BFF of Jane foster, and friend of Thor." She said, while mimicking the way he spoke. He smiled at that, and stared at her. Her hair was wavy, and she already seemed bull-headed. He liked that.

"What do you want?" She asked him. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell her of tricking Jane and Thor, so he had to lie.

"I wanted to stop by. See my brother, his lady friend, and look who I found. A simple mortal." He said. That pissed her off.

"Simple mortal? I'll have you know, that I just knocked you onto your ass with the same taser that knocked Thor onto his ass." She said. He laughed at that.

"You did that to Thor, and he fell onto the ground?" He asked her.

"Yeah, except it was really funny. I wanted to laugh so badly, but he got hit by Jane's car too, so I couldn't. But, he did shake around in a weird way, and collapsed. It was CLASSIC!" She stated, while laughing at the memory. He enjoyed her laugh. It rang like bells, and made him smile. This mortal was interesting, and funny too. He liked anyone who could hurt Thor. This 'Darcy Lewis' was at the top of his list.

"So, are you going to tell them I was here?" He asked her.

"I won't, if you come back again. If you're the god of mischief, you could totally help me prank a few old enemies of mine." She said. He liked the sound of that.

"I'm in, but I was never here. Got it?" He asked her.

"Got it." She said, while saluting him. He might have killed thousands, but he was exciting, different from the other men she dated. His eye's glimmered, like green diamonds. So, very, very, handsome. And with her reply he left, but her feet felt cold. She looked down, and gasped.

"That son of a bitch" She said. He stole her shoes. "I spent 200 dollars on those, dumbass." She yelled into the sky, though she was smiling with delight. Yeah, she definitely liked him.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, follow, and favorite. Tell me if I made any mistakes, and I will try to fix them,

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203

-Pianogirl203


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 3 days, since Darcy had first met Loki. At the time, Jane and Thor were out exploring London. It had been 4 months since the 'London Incident', and 2 months since Darcy got dumped. Of course she was mad at the bastard, but she thought he was different. Every other guy just wanted to stare at her boobs, or her ass. He had actually saved her life, and became her hero. She thought he was the one, for a lot of reasons. They both loved cupcakes (Her true love), were into the sciency stuff, and loved to laugh. But no, he dumped her for some ginger. Ughh, that just kills her. She still thought of him on days, when they had done fun things. The first Wednesday of every month she thought of when he kissed her, after eating 3 hot dogs. She smiles at the memory.

"Darcy we will be back in a couple hours. Do you need anything?" Jane asked, as her and Thor got ready for another 'day in London'.

"Cupcake mix." She said. Jane gave her a sly smile.

"You do love those cupcakes. I already bought you a mix. It's in the cupboard." She said. "Bye, Darcy."

"Bye, Jane... and Thor." Darcy said.

"Farewell, Lady Darcy. We shall be back before the Sun sets." He said, as he and Jane walked out the door.

"I doubt that." She said. Usually, on Tuesdays they went out exploring London, went to a hotel, had sex, and then came back at 1 a.m.

"You are an interesting woman." She heard a voice say. Loki. She turned around, he was sitting on the counter top, of the kitchen's island, and was smiling.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Because, even though you have been through tough relationships, you still support your best friend, and her relationship with a god." He said, as he stood up.

"I'm flattered. But, you are an interesting god." She said.

"And why's that?" He asked, with his mischievous grin... His sexy grin.

"Because, you tricked Thor into thinking you were dead, have been ruling Asgard for months, and haven't played a SERIOUS prank on someone, since then." She said. He stopped smiling.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"From what I've heard about you, you don't really like mortals. Hence, New York. But yet, you offered to help play pranks on people, WITH a mortal. You must be really desperate." She stated. He stared at her, for so long, that she thought he was going to kill her. But then, he began laughing.

"Well done, Darcy. You are now my favorite mortal, not that I actually like them, but you get the idea. And to think, I actually had begun to like that Jane girl." He said, with a grin. GOD, THAT SEXY GRIN!

"Thank you, thank you, your too kind." She said, while fake bowing, and waving her hand like a queen. He laughed.

"I don't think I have ever been charmed by a mortal before. The closest person to do that was that man of iron. He still owes me a drink." He said.

"Would you like a drink?" She offered. He stared at her, and smiled. He liked this mortal, with the most beautiful curves he had ever seen. Wait! Where did that come from? Oh no, no, no! He isn't, wouldn't, ever like her. Yet, he couldn't help, but find her different from the girls on Asgard. Still, he couldn't refuse a drink.

"Yes, I would, actually." He said. She stood up, and walked over to a mini fridge.

"If Jane asks, I have no clue where this wine cooler came from." She stated, as she got out a bottle of alcohol, and 2 shot glasses.

"I hope you like shots. I really need one." She stated, as she filled both of the glasses up. He walked towards her, and stood next to her. He heard her breath hitch, just a tad. She turned towards him, and was looking at his chest.

"Ok, don't judge what I am about to say." She said, as he turned towards her.

"Ok." He said. He loved to see mortals shiver. He had theories on what she was going to say. 'You scare me', 'You are weird'. Probably something that would make him kill her. He was prepared for anything.

"You smell REALLY nice." She stated. Except, he wasn't ready for that. He gave her a confused, and at the same time, serious look.

"What?" He asked, out of complete confusion.

"You do! Like mischief, with like Polo Ralph Lauren, or something." She said, while smiling. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Those were the weirdest, yet nicest words he had ever heard. He smiled, slightly.

"I didn't realize mischief had a scent." He said.

"Well, it does now." She said.

"To mischief." She said, while holding up her shot glass. He grabbed his, and raised it.

"To mischief." He said.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please, favorite, follow, and review. Tell me if I made any mistakes, and I will fix them.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hope that you guys are enjoying the story, so far.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Loki was mesmerized by how much this mortal talked. She kept going on and on about random things. Her ex-boyfriend, London, and most of all FOOD. She was making cupcakes, WHILE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME!

"And then the bitch had the nerve, the NERVE, to call me a loud person. I don't talk a lot... well, scratch that, I do, but still!" She said, as she pulled her cupcakes out of the oven. He kept staring at her, and giving sly smiles. She thought he was hot, and mischievious. Well, duh, he's the god of mischief, but she liked him. He seemed rather fun, and kind. She had to remind herself, though, that he killed thousands, and could kill her with the flick of his hand.

"Well, how about we prank this ex-boyfriend of yours, and the 'ginger' he traded you for." He proposed.

"I'd like that very much." She said, with a smile. She had finished putting the icing on the cupcakes.

"But first, we feast." She said, as she handed him a cupcake with green icing, and gave herself one with blue icing. As they ate the cupcakes, Loki asked 2 questions, that he had been dying to ask.

"So, what's the big deal about gingers. Would it have made a difference if he broke up with you, for a blonde?" He asked.

"Well, when I went to school, there were 2 groups of gingers. The normal, possibly artificial, gingers. Then, there are the crazy, banana balls, gingers." She explained. "I knew 2 people who were normal gingers. Though, one dyed her hair red, so that makes her artificial. I knew 2 other people who were the cray-cray gingers. They always made trouble, and made the class pay for what they did." She finished.

"And, she's a?"

"Cray-cray ginger." Darcy answered. She had licked the icing off the cupcake first, and ate the rest of it. He had done the same.

"I believe this is what mortals call... twinning?" He asked, while referring to the way that they ate their cupcakes. She about broke out laughing. The way he said twinning, with his accent, made it funny. But, instead of laughing she did something else.

"TWINNING!" She screamed, and practically made Loki jump out of his skin. Man, this chick was nuts!

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

They were going to do it... FINALLY! Darcy had brought eggs, toilet paper, paint-sized cartons of glue, and glitter. Loki just brought himself. Darcy's ex was making out with his new girlfriend, and Darcy was ticked. Loki had set up the glue, and glitter, so it was directly above them. Darcy had an egg launcher, and was excited to use it.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. They were stationed outside of her ex's house.

"Born ready. Let's douse the bitches." She said, with an evil grin. He handed her a controller, with a red button on it. She pressed it. The can of glue poured onto the 2 people on the couch.

"EWWWW!" His new girlfriend screamed.

"Da hell!" Ian said. Then, Darcy took her egg launcher, and launched eggs through their open windows. Soon, they were drenched in glue, and raw eggs.

"Yes! Score one for the god, and mortal." Darcy said. Loki gave a sly smile. He was smiling more often, than he when he had in the past.

"How does this happen?" Ian asked. But, Darcy was out for blood. All of a sudden, piles upon piles of glitter fell onto her ex.

"Awwww, they look like chickens, who just laid eggs, rolled in glitter." Loki said.

"MEAN chickens, who just laid eggs, rolled in glitter." Darcy said. He just shook his head. The final step of their prank was to happen. As the 2 people walked into the bathrooms, they ran into rolls of toilet paper. Yep, the bathrooms were covered in toilet paper rolls. The 2 people tripped, and fell to the ground.

"Did you see their faces?" Loki asked, as he teleported him and Darcy back to her apartment.

"Yeah, it was priceless!" She exclaimed. They both laughed their hearts out. Loki had never met a mortal like her, before. Hell, the only mortal he really had conversation's with was Tony Stark, and The Black Widow. But, the god and mortal were laughing so hard, that they didn't notice Jane and Thor lying on the couch.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Cue the dramatic music. Shit, is going down. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And yes, I figured out the intern's name(Ian), so it made more sense than last time.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, banana balls." Darcy said. Thor's eyes were wide, and Jane's eyes were staring in confusion. All of a sudden, the confusion was replaced with anger.

"What in the hell, Darcy." Jane said. She stood up, and walked over to both of them.

"I know it's hard to understand at the moment, but please, let me explain." Darcy said, with pleading eyes.

"Explain, Darcy. Please, do explain how you happen to be hanging out with a dead man, and a murderer of thousands." She said. Thor had stood up, and was walking towards them, but staring at Loki.

"Well..." Darcy said.

"Loki?" Thor asked. "Is that really you?" He asked. Everyone was staring at Loki now, and you could feel the tension rising. Loki sighed.

"Yes, it's me." Loki said. He was caught, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Thor walked up to him, and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I'm going to kill you." Thor said.

"I know you will." Loki said. Loki had hugged back, why? He had no clue. Darcy couldn't help, but smile. She couldn't see Loki killing thousands of people. But, she had to remind herself that he had killed people, and would probably kill many more. All of a sudden, Thor pushed Loki against the wall.

"Where is father? What have you done with Asgard?" Thor asked. Loki was choking. Darcy, and Jane ran up to Thor.

"Thor, I understand that you are mad." Darcy said.

"Thou, is more than mad." Thor said.

"Maybe, a cupcake could fix that?" Darcy asked. Thor and Jane stared at her.

"It was just a suggestion." Darcy said. She always cracked under their gaze.

"How many have you tricked, or injured? For Odin's sake, Loki, how many people have you killed?" Thor asked him. Loki gagged, and tried to fight his grasp. Loki was not prepared for this at all.

"Thor, how is he supposed to answer you if you have him pressed up against a wall?" Jane asked. Thor tensed, then relaxed. He pulled his hand down. Loki put his hands on his knees, and breathed heavily.

"It's a long story." Loki said.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"And, that's when I met Darcy." Loki said. Everyone sat around Loki, and, much to their displeasure, taken one of Darcy's cupcakes. What can she say, food fixes everything.

"So, let me get this straight. You faked your death, tricked Odin, took control of Asgard, got bored, and decided to visit Thor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but, I... I planned on tricking people. The mortals still need to be ruled." Loki said, and sent a shiver up her spine. She thought that he was kind, but when he was around Thor, he was a completely different person.

"Then, Darcy tazed me." He said. Jane sighed.

"Again, Darcy." Jane said.

"Hey, at least I didn't hit him with my car. Twice, if I might add." She said.

"You hit Thor, with your mortal contraption?" Loki asked.

"Twice." Darcy said.

"Ok, ok. No need to point it out, more than-" Jane gagged.

"Jane?" Thor asked. Jane stood up, and ran to the bathroom. Which, was followed by hurling noises. Thor ran in after her, and rubbed her back. Darcy followed him, and held back her hair. Once, she had finished, she wiped off her mouth. Loki stood by the door, and watched in disgust.

"My love, are you ill?" He asked. Jane hesitated.

"There's, actually, something I need to tell you." She said

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Oooh, cliff hanger. I pretty sure all of you know the answer... or do you?

Evil Laugh. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm pretty sure you guys aren't going to be surprised when you read this next chapter. But, trust me, you're gonna like where this is going.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Oh... My... GOD!" Darcy screamed, and pulled Jane into a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe." Jane replied.

"Oops, sorry." Darcy said, and hugged her gently.

"Jeez, that's the hardest you've ever hugged me. Who knew you were so strong." Jane said, with a smile. Jane had taken Darcy into one of the back rooms, and told her the secret.

"I just can't believe your pregnant. Like, you-" Darcy gasped.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You had sex with Thor." Darcy said.

"Yes, that IS how children are made." Jane said. Darcy stared at her, and then began laughing. Jane really never understood Darcy.

"Please tell me the details." Darcy begged.

"No." Jane said. Darcy smiled.

"Come on. It's not like you made him wear his armor, during it." Darcy said. Jane looked down, and stayed silent. Darcy's jaw dropped. "Oh, you dirty, dirty girl." She said, and made a meow sound. Jane shook her head.

"I just don't know how to tell him. We aren't even married, and I'm a mortal. He's a GOD! And, and-" Jane was interrupted.

"Hey, shhh. It's gonna be okay. He probably will give you a bear hug, and kiss you with those luscious lips of his." Darcy said. His lips were luscious, but she liked Loki's more. Darcy blushed. A god was never going to fall for a simple girl like her. But, that wouldn't stop her from daydreaming about it, though.

"Ok, I'll do it."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Thor and Loki, stood in an awkward silence for 20 minutes. There would be an occasional eye contact, but it would last for a second. Thor was pissed, but yet, relieved. He still loved Loki, no matter what he had done. He knew that his brother was inside, ready to burst out. That's when he remembered Darcy. He had been lauging _with_ her. He hadn't seen Loki laugh in years. Had she done this, to him? Was she changing him, as a person? His thoughts were interrupted by Jane, and Darcy walking into the room. Loki's eye's lit up, and he smiled. It was a genuine smile.

"My love, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Um." She said. He knew something was really wrong. She never said um.

"Oh God, you have recnac." He stated. Darcy was confused. What the hell was recnac? Jane understood, though. He simply said the disease backwards.

"No, Thor. I don't have Cancer." She said.

"Then what?" He asked. Jane looked at Darcy, and was replied with a thumbs up.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Thor's eyes widened, and he stood still. His face was turning purple.

"Dude! Breath!" Darcy yelled, and Thor sucked in air, and let it back out. Loki stood still, and was breathing, but felt his heart anger.

"That's wonderful!" He said, and, as Darcy predicted, kissed her with those luscious lips.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Ok, what you guys think? Review, please!

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wow, 2 updates in 2 days. I'm on a roll! I actually did this update, because I have got a lot of comments on why Loki felt angry. I put that there, because Loki has taken Odin's place. But, Odin is very old, and the kingdom will realize somethings going on when he doesn't place Thor's future child as king, or queen. Thor is still of royal blood, and gave up his place because he thought Loki dead. Now, he will want the kingdom back because Loki isn't dead. Plus, if Thor becomes king, that means that his son/daughter will be next in line for the throne, and Loki will never become king. (Well, he wasn't going to be king anyway, but you get the idea.)I am still working on if I want Thor to be angry at Loki, and banish him from the kingdom, or not. It's hard to explain, but you have to keep reading the story to get it.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy smiled at Thor and Jane. They looked so perfect together. She looked over at Loki, to see that he had a look of anger on his face. Her smile evaporated. She walked over, and put her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help, but notice, that he was very muscular. She squeezed his shoulder. Damn, why did he have to be hot! His anger disappeared, somewhat, and he looked at her.

"Why are you squeezing my arm?" He asked.

"I'm squeezing your arm, because you are built, my man!" She said. He smiled, slightly. His face became serious, once more.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting back to why she had touched him in the first place. He wanted to tell her that he was mad, scared, worried, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was Loki! The God of Mischief! He shouldn't have any weaknesses. His attack on New York was to show the Universe, that he can take down entire planets. But, The Avengers had to go, and ruin it for him. He shouldn't be scared, or worried... But, he was. He was scared with what Thor would do with him, back on Asgard. But, that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. He was going to have to do something to Thor. Something, that would make him give up the Throne, and give it up to Loki. He was going to plan something big. He just had to trick Thor, Jane, Asgardians, and even Darcy, into trusting him. When they did, he would turn on them, and all of the 9 Realms were to be his! But, if that didn't work out, Thor would probably show all of Asgard that Odin was really Loki, and then make himself king. That's what made Loki angry. He had it all planned out, and Thor ruined it. Loki was king, and had ruled for months. He might've had a chance at being king again, someday, but no! Thor had to get Jane pregnant. Loki would be punished for so long, that when he came out of prison, or banishment, Thor's child would be fully grown, and would take the throne. Loki took deep breaths. Darcy stared at him with kind eyes. He could spend all day getting lost in the beauty of them. Wait! Oh no, not again. He wasn't going to fall in love with a mortal. Especially, someone so bull-headed, mischievous... Holy hell, she was just like him.

"Nothing." He replied. He looked over at Thor, holding Jane in his arms. Would he ever get to hold someone like that? His thoughts were interrupted, when Thor got down on one knee. Jane and Darcy gasped, and Loki's eyebrow's went sky-high.

"Jane, I love you. You are going to be the mother of my child, and are the love of my life." He said, and pulled out a ring. Darcy couldn't help, but wonder, how long he had that in his pocket. The ring was a simple gold gasket... WITH A DIAMOND IN THE MIDDLE!

"Holy shit!" Jane said, and covered her mouth. Thor let out a booming laugh, that was contagious. Darcy started laughing too, for she had never heard Jane swear in a non-science discussion.

"Jane Foster, will you marry me?" Thor asked. Jane looked at Darcy, and Darcy gave her the 'Well, duh! You know the answer' look.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you." She said. Darcy smiled, as Jane and Thor kissed. She took a peek at Loki, and even though something was bothering him, he had a smile. Unfortunately, it wasn't a kind smile. It was a smile, that the Devil would be afraid of. Loki was planning something. Something so big, no one would be able to stop him

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

I know this was short, but I really just wanted to answer the questions I've been asked. Also, I added a couple things in, so the story was more interesting(Thank you Luciana Moon for the review, and tip) Till then.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane and Thor had been kissing... for 2 minutes. Loki had a look of disgust on his face, and Darcy? Darcy had a mixture of disgust, and happiness. (If that's even a thing.)

_"Wow, those 2 are getting into it." She thought._

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go-" Darcy was interrupted.

"I'll join you." Loki said, as Darcy practically ran out of the room. Loki followed her, and closed the door behind him.

"That was-"

"Disturbing, nasty. Honestly, I'm not sure how we stood there for that long." Loki said.

"I was actually going to say awkward, but that works too." Darcy said. She looked at Loki, and noticed he was wearing his green armor.

"Oh, this blows." She said.

"What blows? I didn't feel any breeze." Loki stated.

"No, not a breeze. It's your outfit." She stated.

"My outfit is perfectly comfortable, and I don't care what you mortals think. I am a god, and deserve to be stared at. Plus, I-"

"Am making a scene about clothing in the middle of a hallway." Darcy said. "I noticed. Now, you may be an almighty, powerful, mischievous god, but I am not going to ruin my reputation by walking around with a dude, who looks like he came from a renaissance fair." Darcy stated. Loki tried to come up with a good come back, but he couldn't think of one.

"Oh, this blows." Darcy said, again.

"Look, I don't feel any wind. I don't know why you keep saying that." Loki said.

"I just realized that Eric should be coming back soon." Darcy said, with wide eyes.

"Eric?" Loki asked.

"The guy who you mind-controlled, to create a portal for the alien things in New York, and pretty much scarred him for life." Darcy said.

"Oh, him." Loki said.

"He thinks your dead, and when he comes back, oh no." Darcy said. "He'll have a relapse, and then he will go back in the loony bin, and, and-"

"Hey, relax." Loki said, as he put his arm forward. He hesitated, but then put his arm back out to reach Darcy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"I'm trying to offer a mortal way of comfort." Loki said, in an annoyed tone. Finally, he put his hand on her shoulder. Darcy felt a rush of energy go through her. His eyes were serious, yet confused. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Uh, it's ok." He said. "Don't worry about Eric, and the bin of loonies." Loki said. Darcy gave a confused look.

"I appreciate the gesture, but, this is really awkward. Plus, it's not your style." Darcy said. She may have felt the rush of energy, but he probably didn't. What Darcy didn't know, was that he wished he could hold her forever, and feel her soft hair against his skin.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"What's going on now?" Fury asked. He was lying in his medical bed, when in barged in Maria Hill. Ever since the Hydra incident he had seen professional doctors. They were to check all his vitals, and every part of his body, that was shot. The only problem is, it lasts for 2 hours.

"Sir, there seems to be some sort of storm beginning to form over England." Maria said.

"A storm?" He asked.

"An ice storm. Readings show that it's bigger than Texas and New York, combined. The temperature is going to drop into the negatives, ice will cover all of England, and it is set to hit in 3 weeks." Maria explained.

"Will people be able to survive it?" Fury asked.

"It's hard to explain." She sighed. "Sir, do you know the movie The Day After Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"It will be like that. Only, much worse. The temperatures will freeze buildings, and people." She sighed, once more. "From what I've learned, no-one will survive. What's worse, is that the storm could spread all over the world, but we are not sure."

"Then make sure. We need to evacuate all of England, start building protection that will uphold every single temperature possible. Do everything to protect people from this storm, and figure out how to stop it." Fury replied.

"That's not just it, sir. If the storm does spread, within the next few months we could all be frozen."

jkjkjkjkjkkkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"What is this monstrosity?" Loki asked.

"It's called Boden." Darcy said. She had driven the two, to a nearby Boden store. It had men's wear, women's wear, almost everything. She knew Eric would come back from his trip, soon. But, she had to make Loki more... casual, when it came to the eventual reunion.

"Now, what's your size?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's similar to the mortal way of sizing." He said. She sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to take you in there. But, you need to look more... mortal."She said.

"Fine." He said, sharply. All of a sudden, he was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair, meanwhile, was still long. She stared at him, for a long time. He was handsome, and not buff, but lean. He was at least 6 foot, or somewhere near there, and was muscular. He might not have been Thor, but she was pretty sure girls would drool over him.

"Darcy?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You got a little something by your mouth." He said. Yep, she definitely was drooling. She wiped it away quickly.

"Ok, into the store." She said, and practically jumped out of the car. Loki followed, and stared at her. On Asgard, the women wouldn't have given him a second glance. Besides, "He's a prince. Bow down." sort of look, was usually what came. As the two walked in, they bumped into each other, and Darcy blushed. Once again, an electricity ran through her, and she shivered. Loki let her go in first.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied. Even if he was evil, he had never forgotten the Asgardian ways. Especially, how to be polite to women. Frigga had taught him how to treat a woman, and how to use his manners. Frigga. Mother. Those were what he had called her. She was the only one who came to visit him in his cell. Even if she was just a hologram.

"Hey, are you okay?" Darcy asked. He had a tear running down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's get this over with." He said, in an annoyed tone. Darcy stared at him, as he walked further into the store.

_"That man has mental issues." She stated, as she followed him farther into the store._

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sorry for the late update. I got really busy, and didn't have the time. Oh, who here HATED it when they killed off Frigga? Please tell me I'm not the only one? By the way, I'm not British, so I hope Boden is a British clothing store, if not... whoops.

Live Long and Prosper


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my god." Darcy stated. Loki had just walked out of a dressing room, and Darcy thought she was going to faint.

"What?" Loki asked. What! Did he seriously just ask that question? Darcy thought Loki was a hot guy, but she changed her mind at that moment. He wasn't just hot... HE WAS SMOKING HOT! He was wearing a green t-shirt(The man liked his green), jeans, and sneakers. He was in the most casual clothes she had ever seen him in, yet she could feel her mouth-watering

"Humunadfdrf." She mumbled, with her jaw wide open. She covered her mouth, and blushed. He smiled mischievously. Mortals blushing, or screaming, usually filled joy in his heart. But, for some reason, this particular mortal was making him feel... liked. On Asgard, the women may have smiled, if he complimented them, but Thor always got the attention. He never experienced this before.

"I meant, WOW! That outfit is, uh, peachy!" She said, and put on a wide smile. He stared at her in confusion, and turned back around into the dressing room. Darcy smacked her forehead.

"Darcy?" A voice asked. She turned around, and standing there was Ian... and his girlfriend.

"Ian, it's so nice to see you." She said, with a fake smile, and her teeth clenched. His girlfriend had long, red hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she had on a dress that showed off every curve.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as Loki stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, I'm here with my, uh." She turned to Loki, with wide eyes. He stood next to her. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew that Darcy was annoyed with Ian.

"Boyfriend. This is my boyfriend." Darcy said, as she put her hand around his waist, and pulled him close.

"Oh, ok." Ian said. "This is Amber, my girlfriend." He finished.

"Ha, that's peachy." Darcy said, through a fake smile, and clenched teeth.

"What brings you guys to the mall?" Ian asked, and Darcy kept smiling. She knew why Ian, and Amber, were here. They were shopping for new clothes to replace the old ones. The ones she and Loki destroyed.

"We were just shopping for some new clothes. Poor Jim, here, needed new pairs of jeans." Darcy said, as she put one hand on Loki's chest.

"Yeah, I'm Jim." Loki said, uncomfortably. Darcy smiled, and saw that 'Amber' was making googly eyes at Ian.

"Cool. Ian, and I, are buying new clothes from an earlier incident. Right, baby." Amber said, as she looked at Ian. They started doing lovey-dovey stuff, and Darcy was pretty sure she was going to get sick. The 2 people looked back at Darcy, and Loki. Darcy wanted to show them that she was perfectly happy without him, so she turned to Loki, and kissed him. Not on the cheek, or the hand, ON THE LIPS! He was first shocked, but began kissing back. Ian and Amber had deflating smiles.

"We'll just see you later than." Ian said, and Darcy waved her hand in a 'Bye-Bye' gesture, while still kissing Loki. His lips were soft, but passionate. Her lips were fierce, and loving. They broke apart for air, and made eye contact.

"Sorry, I know that was sudden, but." She said, and he kissed her again. She threw her arms around his neck, and he took her head into his hands.

"My Gods, this mortal is a good kisser" Loki thought to himself.

_"Holy shit." Darcy thought. _They broke apart once more, and Darcy felt herself blush.

"So, do you want to go out for ice cream?" Darcy asked. She looked up at Loki's tall frame, and his green eyes. Usually they were dull whenever he saw a mortal, now they were a bright green.

"Ice cream?" He asked.

"Dude, you have so much to learn." She said, as she kissed him once more.

* * *

"This is ice cream?" Loki asked. He had gotten simple vanilla, and she had gotten cookies and cream. They were sitting in the car outside of an ice cream shop.

"Yep. Go on, try it." She said. He took one lick, and felt his eyes widen. It was ice-cold... and delicious! He kept licking, and licking.

"Um, dude?" She asked.

"What?" He asked. He hadn't realized that he had begun turning into his Jotun form.

"I think the ice cream is poisoned. You've turned into blue Olaf." She said, as he looked into his rearview mirror.

"Oh, of course." He said, as he looked at his Jotun form. He had lost control over it, while eating the ice cream. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" She half-sang, half-screamed. He stared at her in confusion.

"Ok. Do I want to know where you came up with that idea?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Frozen." She said. He looked at her in a confused way.

"Dude, you've never seen Frozen?" She asked.

"No."

"Damn." She said. He looked at the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. It was time.

"Excuse me." He said, as he stepped out of the car.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked, as he returned to his normal form.

"The resting room of course." He said.

"You mean the restroom?" She said. He nodded his head, and walked away. Or at least, that's what Darcy thought, when in reality, he had teleported to Jotunheim.

* * *

"I want to speak with Laufey." Loki said. He had come in battle armor, and was ready to speak to his 'father'.

"What do you want?" Laufey said, as he appeared on his throne. Loki smiled, as he turned towards him.

"I want you to help me take over Midgard." Loki said. Laufey laughed.

"Last time I did that, it didn't end so well. We all know of how you failed in that mortal city. What difference would there be now?" Laufey asked.

"It comes with a death of the future Asgardian king." Loki said.

"Thor? You know that there is no chan-"

"Not Thor, you idiot, his future child." Loki interrupted.

"So, the mighty Thor has gotten an Asgardian pregnant. How shocking." Laufey said, in a monotone voice.

"Not an Asgardian, but a Midgardian. A silly mortal, who is too in love to even care about anything else. If we can kill them, then Thor will be weak and that is when I will strike. He will die and... Odin will have no choice, but to give the throne to me." Loki explained.

"And if he doesn't?"

"The bafoon is old, and is getting weaker and weaker, everyday. He will fall." Loki explained. Laufey nodded his head in agreement.

"What do we get?" Laufey said.

"Mortals begging at your feet for mercy, to become slaves for you day and night."

"Alright, but if you mess this up," Laufey gave a short laugh, "You will not make it for very long."

"Fine." Loki said.

"What do you need my soldiers to do?" Laufey asked.

"With my magic, and their 'ice' power, I can create the biggest ice storm to control all Midgard." Loki said.

"Do we have a deal?" Loki asked. Laufey hesitated.

"Deal."

* * *

This chapter was so fun to write. I actually got the inspiration for the ice cream scene from a picture I had seen on Google. (Cause, I'm a google addict) So, credit to the creator of that prompt. Please review, they make my day. Till next time.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So, I've been getting reviews wondering about how last chapters Laufey/Loki meeting was pretty sudden. I mainly did it to add more of a plot and explanation to the previous chapter with Maria Hill. Also, I am sorry for the long wait. It was October and I have been to a lot of Halloween parties, haunted houses, etc. Oh, and who here saw the new Avengers trailer? I watched it at least 20 times.

* * *

Darcy had sat in her car for 45 minutes and had no clue where Loki went. She assumed he knew how to use mortal bathrooms. They couldn't be that different on Asgard...right?

"I'm back." Loki said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Great, because I am going to teach you how to drive a car." Darcy said.

"No you're not. I don't trust this mortal machine and it's -"

"That's why we are going to a little spot of mine to teach you how to drive." She said with a sly smile. He gave her a scared look...this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Darcy had driven him to a big piece of land. 4 acres, flat, grassy, and fun. As soon as she entered the space, she pressed her foot down on the gas.

"MY GODS!" Loki yelled. She laughed in reply as she spun the vehicle in circles. He grabbed his seat so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Darcy was screaming 'yeehaa' as she hit 100 mph.

"We are going to have so much fun today!" She yelled as Loki held up his middle finger. All of a sudden she slammed on the brakes and they jerked to a stop. Loki was breathing heavily and Darcy was smiling.

"You are the most insane person that I have ever met." He said while breathing heavily.

"Oh, thank you. You know, I work really hard to make sure I'm extra insane around you. So, do you want to try?" She asked.

"Well, we are already here. I can't exactly say no," He said, "Oh, what the hell." He finished as he magically switched seats with Darcy. Loki put on his seatbelt and put the car into drive.

"Ok, so that pedal is the gas." She said as he pressed it down. The entire car jerked forward and Darcy gave a slight scream.

"And the other one is the brake, got it." He finished. Loki began pressing the gas and before he knew it, he was going 120 miles per hour.

"Yeehaa!" Darcy yelled as she put down the window. He looked over at her and felt himself smile. Then, Loki did something amazing.

"Holy shit!" She screamed as the car did a wheelie. Loki laughed... He didn't realize driving a car could be so much fun. At one point, Loki managed to make the car do a flip. When they had landed, they both screamed.

"Wow, I thought that I could do tricks, but you are like a god," She said as he looked over at her, "Ok, so you are a god, but you get what I mean." She finished. Loki looked over at her and began laughing. Somehow she had impressed the God of Mischief with her happy personality, and the kindness that can change people for forever. Before she knew it, Loki had reached over and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but eventually found herself kissing back. Never in her life had she EVER imagined that she would be in a car, kissing the God of Mischief. And he never thought that he would be inside of a mortal contraption, kissing a silly mortal. But, hey! That's life.

* * *

After an intense make-out session that lasted 20 minutes, Darcy had switched seats with The God of Mischief.

"So, are we like boyfriend-girlfriend, or?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He finished, "Don't we have to go on dates?" He asked.

"Technically, I think the ice cream parlor thing was a date. I'm pretty sure the car ride was a date, so I'm going to go with boyfriend-girlfriend." She said.

"I think I'm going to agree with you." He said, "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Want to go and see a movie?" She asked.

"A what?" He replied.

"A movie. You know, actors, actresses, entertainment." She said. He gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. She sighed.

"Alright." He said, "Let's see a movie." He finished. She smiled brightly.

"I know the perfect one." She said with a mischievous grin. She drove Loki to a nearby park and took her computer out of the back seat.

"Come on." She said. They both stepped out of the car and Darcy walked over to a tree. She sat down under it and patted the spot next to her. Loki sighed and eventually sat next to her. After an hour or so, the movie ended.

"What the hell was that?" Loki asked.

"Um, it's called 'Beauty and the Beast'." She said.

"It was lovely." He replied.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said with a bright smile. He stared at her for a few moments. She was quite beautiful, and he loved her energy. She had surprised him. A simple mortal was changing him. But, he was like the beast. He had hatred in his heart and had killed many people. She was like the beauty. A beautiful, peculiar, interesting girl with a kind personality. He was already changing and it was thanks to her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Your beautiful face." He replied. She blushed and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I thought you would be evil and ruthless. But, you're not. You are kind and caring, and even though you have killed many, your nothing like what I was expecting." She said. He took her hand.

"But, you are the one who is different. I thought mortals were stupid, dumb, and lazy. You-" He sighed, "You are nothing like that. Darcy, you have such a kind soul and you don't deserve to be with me." He said. She turned his face towards her.

"Maybe I do." She said and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darcy was falling in love with Loki. She didn't think so at first, but eventually came to realize it. Particularly, when Loki first met Eric. Darcy had held Loki's hand on the way back to the apartment, though she had to bug the living crap out of him.

"Why do mortals hold hands anyway?" He asked.

"To show affection." She answered, "And to make people feel better during times of trouble." She finished.

"Hmm, alright then." He said as the two walked into the room. Darcy stopped in her tracks. There, sitting on the couch, was Eric. He was talking to Thor and had not seen Darcy and Loki walk in. How would he react? Would he be like Godzilla attacking Tokyo?

"Darcy!" Eric yelled. She wallked up and hugged him.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Oh, a little boring, a little exciting. I enjoyed the pool though." He explained, "And who's this?" Eric asked, referring to Loki. Darcy turned around.

"It's-" Darcy's jaw dropped. Instead of Loki standing there, it was a completely different guy.

"I'm Brad," The man said, "Darcy's boyfriend." He explained. Holy shit! Was Brad Loki? It had to be.

"Darcy, I'm gone for a little while and now you have a new boyfriend? My god!" He said as he shook hands with Loki, or Brad.

"Brad, may I please talk to you for a sec?" Darcy said as she pulled him into the bedroom. Dammit, this was not how she had planned Loki's first time in her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked as he changed back into his form.

"Oh, so you just pull this whole Brad shit without even telling me?" She said.

"When I saw Eric, I thought that he might still need more time before he meets me, the real me at least." Loki explained. Darcy's mouth was wide open. Did Loki just perform an act of kindness? She really liked Loki in that moment. Many people would not expect Loki to do that, but she was getting more and more used to his random acts of kindness. He was changing and she was too... She was falling in love.

"Ok, fine. But, you need to tell me before doing things like this. I could have turned around and introduced you as Loki, but instead there's this different guy who looks nothing like you." She explained.

"Alright." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. She gave him a look. He laughed. She was cute when she was mad. Oh god, not again. Was he really falling for Darcy? He couldn't, the Jotuns were going to help him take over Midgard and he just couldn't. Dammit, why did he have to start loving her now? The two walked back out into the living room and began making polite conversation... Until the TV turned on.

"Breaking News! Meteoroligists across the globe are concluding that a big ice storm is forming over London. The storm is expected to be massive and extremely dangerous. The Government is currently evacuating areas where the storm will have most effect. Scientists are still working on a way to figure out where this storm is coming from. More information will be broadcasted tonight at 6:00." The Broadcaster explained.

"Jane, do you know anything about this?" Darcy asked. Jane didn't reply. She was too busy fawning over Thor to even notice the story in the first place.

"Jane." Darcy said more sternly. Jane finally turned to her.

"What? Oh, I'm sure it's fine Darcy. There's been worse and besides the scientists will figure it out." Jane explained.

"But Jane, we are scientists. Aren't you the least bit worried about this?" Darcy asked. But, Jane had turned back to Thor and didn't even listen to Darcy's question. Jane was never like this. Was it because she was pregnant? Surely, that can't be the cause of it. Eric began talking to Loki, or Brad, and didn't even see Darcy leave the room to check on Jane's science equipment. If this storm became bigger than expected, things could become bad really fast.

* * *

Darcy began messing around with Jane's computer. She had locked the door behind her because she did NOT want Jane coming in and freaking out on her for touching her stuff. Especially her computer. Darcy lost track of time when she was on the computer. Now she understands why Jane goes into her science mode.

"Darcy?" A voice asked as it knocked on the door. It was Loki...Or Brad. Darcy quickly closed the laptop and the information she was tracking and opened the door.

"Hey." She said brightly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It's perfect." She replied trying to casually hide the computer behind her.

"What are you-"

"Hey, do you want to get some dinner?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Um, sure." He said. He could tell she was hiding something and he'd be damned if he didn't figure out what it was.

"Great." She replied and dragged him out of the apartment to a nearby restaurant. The restaurant had a beautiful indoor display of golden candles that made the room bright, but not overwhelming. The waiter seated them near the edge of the restaurant. Darcy had been wearing contacts, leggings, black boots, and a sweater. Loki had pulled his hair back and was wearing a black jacket, a green scarf, nice jeans, and a shirt. All in all, they both looked nice.

"Is there a particular reason why you brought me here?" Loki asked.

"I was hungry." She replied. He smiled and agreed with her. They soon ordered and began talking about random things. During the dinner, Darcy began daydreaming about what the storm might do to the country, and Loki was looking around the restaurant. For a mortal place, it was very nice and well decorated. He was about to make a comment when he looked back at Darcy. The lights made Darcy's brown eyes look like a rich chocolate. Her hair looked shiny and extravagant. She looked at him and smiled casually. She was blushing. Screw it, he was falling in love with Darcy. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and he just wanted to reach over and touch her skin. Darcy looked so beautiful in that moment, Loki almost believed that he was in a dream. She was kind, magnetic, sassy, and might not have a brain-to-mouth filter, but she somehow knew the right words to say.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"How beautiful you look tonight." He replied. She smiled and looked down at the table. Ian had never said that to her. Wait, why was she even comparing Ian to Loki? Ian was nothing like him. Loki might have done some very bad things, but he was done with it. Loki was kind, a bit annoying at times, but he treated her differently than other mortals. She was falling in love with Loki, but she didn't want to get broken hearted. Surely, a God like him wouldn't love her like this. He would soon go back up to Asgard to rule or to got back to prison. Loki would be put away for a long time once Thor had his child. He wouldn't rule and she would never see him again. But, Darcy knew she loved him and nothing was going to stop her feelings. She knew it the first time she tased him, the first time they kissed, the first time Loki laughed. Darcy was going to be so heart-broken once he left.

"We can't do this you know?" She asked him. Tears were springing from her eyes. Crap.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"You're a God, you can't love me. There are so many other girls in this world and I know your not going to choose me. Your going to go back to Asgard someday and I'm going to be stuck here on Earth." She explained. She put her fork down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I-I just," Great, she was crying now, "I just know that you can't love me and I don't want to get hurt anymore." She said.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I love you Loki. I knew it the first time I saw you, and I know that you can't stay with me for forever." She said and began walking away. Loki ran after her until they were outside of the restaurant.

"Darcy!" He yelled since she was a few feet ahead of him. She turned to face him, "I-I love you, too." He replied. She smiled and began crying some more. He ran over and kissed her on the lips. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. People outside the restaurant began clapping and Darcy laughed. He set her back down.

"So, what now?" She asked. He sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

I know this was a little cliché, but I'm back! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey people! So, I'm going to try and finish this story before updating any of my other stories, so be patient with them. I hope you enjoy the chapter and are having a very awesome 2015.

* * *

Darcy and Loki had gone back to the apartment and had found a note on the kitchen table.

'_Gone out for a drink with Dr. Selvig. Be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_-Thor'_

"Where's Jane?" Darcy asked. She looked around and saw Jane come out of her room. Loki dived behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hey!" Jane said as she began playing with her shoes.

"What are you doing there?" Darcy asked. _'Please say you're leaving. Come on, for Thor's sake! Leave woman!' Darcy thought to herself._

"I was about to put on some comfy clothes and hang out on the couch." Jane replied. Dammit, whenever Darcy actually is going to HAVE sex with a God, Jane has to be all 'Oh, I'm just going to hang out' Damn you, Karma!

"Really? 'Cause, I saw that there were some really good deals on Avenger themed baby outfits at that one store downtown." Darcy said as she gave Jane her coat.

"Really?" Jane replied as Darcy helped her put her coat on.

"Yep, and the candy store 'Sweetly Yours' was having a buy one get one free of your favorite box of candy." Darcy lied as she handed Jane a beanie.

"Oh, then I might just have to visit that store." Jane said.

"Yep, you do that." Darcy said as she sort of shoved Jane out the door. She closed it behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. Loki got up from behind the kitchen counter and walked over to her.

"That was a close one-"

"Shut-up." Darcy replied and kissed him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on the counter and began running his fingers threw her hair. She began opening the buttons on his shirt and eventually pulled it off of him. They both began taking off their clothes as they walked towards the bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, Loki was taking his pants off, and Darcy was in her bra and panties.

"Holy hell." She said.

"First time with a god?" He asked.

"First time with a mortal?" She replied as she kissed his lips. And so, the night began.

* * *

Loki woke up the next morning with his arm draped over Darcy's naked body. Dammit, why did he have to fall in love? He began putting on his pants, when he felt Darcy turn around to face him.

"Hey." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey." He replied as he walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"Last night was... wow!" Darcy said as she ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Yeah." He replied as he looked at her face. Her hair was tussled and she had a sort of vibrance to herself. "I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?" He asked.

"No thanks. Um, last night before everything had happened, you said that you wanted to tell me something. So," Darcy raised her eyebrows. "What did you want to tell me?" Darcy asked. Loki sighed as he threw on his shirt. He felt guilty for not telling Darcy about the Frost Giants, but he had to tell everyone. Including, Thor. The Frost Giants plan would act in a matter of days and he needed to stop them. He looked at Darcy's confused eyes and smiled sadly.

"I can't exactly avoid it now," He said to himself. Darcy continue to gaze at him in a confused manner. "Meet me in the living room once you're dressed." He finished and left her laying there. He walked in to find Thor and Jane relaxing on the couch. He quickly changed into his Brad form as Eric walked through the front door.

"Good morning, everyone." Eric said as he set down a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter. Loki replied with a nod of his head, meanwhile Thor and Jane said a polite 'hello.' Darcy soon walked in wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Can I talk to you all for a minute?" Loki asked. They all looked at him in confusion, but eventually Darcy and Eric sat down and looked at Loki.

"Ok, then. Just don't freak out, Selvig." Loki said. He changed back into his original form and Eric fainted on the spot. "I had a feeling that was going to happen." Loki stated.

"He'll be ok for now. Loki, what's going on?" Darcy asked as she checked Eric's pulse. He took a deep breath. Loki had never been this nervous before and it freaked him out. He then told them of what had happened with the Frost Giants and what was going to happen in a matter of days. Darcy stood up and walked right up to him.

"You what?" Darcy asked.

"Please, I know it's hard to understand bu-" Darcy slapped him across the face. She was trying to hold back tears, but a few had unfortunatley slipped threw. Thor moved Darcy out of the way and pushed Loki against the wall...Again.

"I thought that somewhere inside of you, could've been my brother. But I know now, my brother has been dead for a very long time and he's never coming back." Thor finished. Loki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Jane was still sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She knew something was up. She _knew. _Jane should've listened to Darcy. Why didn't she? Darcy took a deep breath and ran out of the room.

"Darcy-"

"Leave her be. How dare you. You tricked father and you tricked me. I thought this was going to happen, but I somehow felt that Darcy had _changed _you and that you would stop this hatred inside." Thor said.

"Please, I can explain everything if you would just-"

"Listen? I'm afraid I have done too much of that already. You will help me defeat the Frost Giants and then you will leave. Keeping you in a cell in Asgard didn't work. Why should it now? You will leave this realm and you will never come back. Do you understand?" Thor asked. Loki stared Thor in his eyes.

"I will not leave this filthy realm. I love Darcy with all my heart, and though you threaten me, you will never stop me. Darcy is mine and mine alone. I will fight the Frost Giants by myself. I started this. Those filthy Giants can rip my heart out with their bare hands for all I care. As long as Darcy and her beloved world are safe from those hideous creatures." And with that Loki was gone. The only thing he didn't know, was that Eric had woken up and saw everything.

* * *

Eric ran outside and found Darcy sobbing under a tree in a nearby park.

"Darcy, Come on Darcy. Calm down, everything is going to be alright." Eric said while trying to calm her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took deep breaths.

"I-I just thought he was different, you know? I have dealt with some real dick guys, but he seemed... perfect. God, why did I have to be so stupid." She said as she put her head in her hands. Eric sat down next to her.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"I thought I did, but-"

"Do you love him?" He asked once more. Darcy turned and faced Eric.

"Yes." She replied. Eric sighed.

"Then think about what I'm about to say. I was in the apartment building after you left and he spoke of how much he loved you. He is going to go and stop the Frost Giants single-handedly, so that you can stay safe." Eric said.

"What? But, he'll-"

"I'm not finished." Eric said. Darcy cracked under his gaze and stared at the ground. Eric looked up into the sky. "Before I met you and Jane, I worked at a lab in Switzerland. I had fallen in love with my closest friend. But, she made a mistake that I never forgave her for." Eric said. Darcy looked at him.

"What was her name?" Eric gave a slight laugh.

"Her name was Denice and she was beautiful. Bright red hair and amazing green eyes." Eric picked up a rock and began rubbing it. " After our big argument... She was hit by a car and hospitalized. I felt that it was my fault for what happened to her and never forgave myself." He turned and faced Darcy.

"What did she do? You know, that started the argument and everything." Darcy said.

"She broke my heart. Denice never loved me. She loved someone else and I just never saw it. But, when I saw him talk to her at the hospital, I knew that I could never be with her." Eric looked at her once more. "But, Loki loves you. Please, don't make the same mistake I did. You and him still have a chance. Don't ruin it when it can all be fixed." Eric finished. Darcy took a deep breath and thought long and hard.

"I don't know how." Darcy replied. Eric put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell him how you feel and that he doesn't have to do this alone." Eric said. She wiped her eyes once more.

"Alright, I need to talk to him." She said as she stood up.

"That's going to be a bit tricky." Eric said.

"What do you mean?"

"He kind of already left for Jotunheim."

"What?"

"Come on, we need to talk to Thor." Eric said as she grabbed her arm and began running back towards the apartment. Once they got there, both stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no." Darcy said. SHIELD had surrounded the apartment and were interviewing every single tenant, including Thor and Jane. "What do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know, Darcy." SHIELD Agents ran towards them. "I really don't."

* * *

Ah, cliff-hangers. Don't you just love em!

Live Long and Prosper (RIP Leonard Nimoy)

-Pianogirl203


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The story should be finished in a couple chapters and I can't thank you all enough for reading it so far. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please review!

* * *

Darcy really hated people. Not all the time and definately not every single human being in the world... But, she did hate a lot of them. SHIELD Agents took both Eric and her into custody, where they were put into seperate rooms that were obviously made for interrogating people. (Darcy watched CSI and The Closer for a reason.) One agent handcuffed her to a seat, left the room, and had Darcy wait there for what felt like hours. Then _he_ came in.

"Hello, Miss Lewis." Phil Coulson said as he sat down across from her.

"Hello, IPod stealer. Long time no see." Darcy replied. Phil sighed and folded his hands together.

"Darcy, I need you to be serious about this. The fate of humanity lies in your hands." He said. Well, the whole 'no pressure' thing just got thrown out the window. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Loki." Darcy hesitated.

"I'll tell you, if-"

"If what?" Darcy looked him square in the eyes and leaned forward as much as she could in her seat.

"If you give me my IPod back."

"Sweet Jesus, Darcy! We are talking about the fate of humanity resting in your hands, and you won't tell me unless I give you your IPod back?!" He asked.

"Yep!" Coulson shook his head and pulled the IPod out of his pocket. He somehow knew he was going to need it. "And you told me that SHIELD broke it." Darcy said as it was put near her. Phil just shook his head and looked back at her.

"Now, tell me everything that you know about Loki." Phil said.

"You really want to know about him?" She asked. Darcy raised her eyebrows and crossed her legs. Phil nodded his head. "Loki was kind and misunderstood by the people around him. Ok, so he destroyed New York City and killed innocent people. But, he just wanted attention. Throughout his whole life, all of the attention was given to Thor. Granted, that's no reason to freak out like Godzilla did on Tokyo, but he's a god who literally got thrown under the bus. What would you did if your parents never listened to you?"

"I would've left them as soon as I went to college and would've rarely spoke to them. You?" He asked. _Wow, tuff crowd._

"Do Gods have college to escape to? No, they don't Dumbo!" She yelled. Darcy sighed and looked around the room. "I know you probably don't believe me. He told me that he had killed you. I-I'm so sorry. But, if you really want the world to be saved, then let me leave Earth. Have Thor open the Bifrost and let me travel to... I don't know what the Realm is called. Goat world? Yoda Hide? I think it's something like that, but that doesn't matter. The whole reason for him leaving Earth is so he can stop the Giants-"

"Which he ordered to come here to destroy the planet, originally." Phil enveloped his hands and looked at her. "Darcy, Why did he go back?" Phil replied. Darcy looked at him.

"Because he loves me." She replied. "If you were in his spot, and the fate of the one person you truly loved was in your hands, wouldn't you do the same thing?" She asked. He looked at her with sad eyes. "My question is, why is the fate of humanity all up to me? Thor has known Loki the longest. Shouldn't you be interoggating him?" Darcy said. Phil looked at her and then snapped his fingers. Thor opened the door and came in.

"Darcy." Thor said.

"Thor!" Darcy said and tried to stand up. The result was her hand-cuffs jingling a bit. "Look, you know that if I go to that realm, that I can talk to Loki and get him to come back to Earth. I can get him to work with you to stop them. He is still your bro-"

"He's not." That stopped Darcy in her tracks. "I have to stay on Earth to protect it. The Avengers are being called in again to help. But, there is nothing we can do. If I go there, The Frost Giants will consider it an attack and will immediatley head to Earth to start the invasion. It's all up to Loki now. If he can persuade them to stop the attack, that means that another price will have to be paid." No, he didn't mean?

"No, no, no. You're saying that Loki may have to die to stop the Giants?" Darcy asked.

"Actually, the Frost-" Darcy interrupted Phil.

"Calm your tits, Phil. I'm trying to have a decent conversation with Thor here. So, shh." She said. Phil glared at her, but stopped talking.

"Son of Coul is right. The Frost Giants might break the promise once they've killed him and will invade Earth either way." Thor said.

"Well, If I could just talk to the Giants, maybe I can persuade them." Darcy said.

"What are you saying?" Phil asked. Darcy took a deep breath.

"Loki may be a god, but it's not everyday that they can have a mortal slave." Darcy said.

"That's not possible. I mean, Frost Giants would never take a mortal, would they?" Phil asked Thor. Thor looked at Darcy.

"You would sacrifice yourself just to save Loki?" Thor asked. Darcy stared back at him.

"Wouldn't you?" Darcy asked. Thor stared sadly at her.

"It is possible that they might accept you as a slave. But, they would ask for more. A mortal is nothing to that of a god." Thor asked.

"What if that mortal carries a child who was half-human, half-god?" Darcy asked.

"You will not touch my Jane."

"No, not her. Me?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy, are you-" Phil was cut off.

"No, at least, I don't think so." Darcy said.

"But, you and Loki didn't have se-" Thor stopped talking. Darcy blushed and gave him a 'Yeah, we did' sort of look.

"Oh, god." Phil said.

"Oh, big deal. Sex is a circle of life. It's completely normal for two people to do it. Now, stop acting like thirteen year olds who just had 'the talk' and act like grown men." Darcy said. "Besides, I'm pretty good at lying. The Frost Giants won't be able to tell if I am telling the truth or not. Loki, might figure it out, but he should be able to play along with it."

"So, what you're saying is, that if Thor takes you to Jotunheim, you will lie to the Frost Giants and tell them that you're pregnant with Loki's child. Once you're done, they'll stop the attack and keep you as a slave until we can figure out a way to free you without starting a war?" Phil said.

"Yes, but I will ask for them to send Loki back to Earth. He's the only person who can really use magic, so he'll be the only one to save me without getting caught." She said. Phil and Thor looked at her in amazement.

"But, why would they want your 'child'?" Phil asked.

"A mixture of god and mortal is rare. But, Loki is a Frost Giant. A child of a Frost Giant and a mortal has probably not happened since the Dark Ages. Loki is the offspring of their king, so that means that the child would be apart of their Royal Bloodline. The child would be more powerful than the majority of them, especially if they made it immortal. I can't really see why they wouldn't want Darcy." Thor said. The three people looked at each other.

"Looks like we have a plan."

* * *

"Now remember, It's going to be freezing out there and you need to keep your body temperature high. So, as soon as you see the Frost Giant's castle thingy, start jogging. It will keep the heat circulating within you. Even if you feel yourself sweating, keep moving." Phil said to her.

"Thanks, Phil." She said. "Just promise me that you don't get hurt if I can't stop them. I couldn't live with myself if you did." She said. He looked at her.

"Thanks. Now, Promise me that you won't die." He said.

"I'm not going to die. The Frost Giants are going to have to deal with this for a while." She said while gesturing to herself. "They'll be happy to get rid of me." Darcy said with a smile. He returned the smile and hugged her.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked her. They were outside of the apartment building and were standing under the night sky.

"Yep." She replied as she walked to where Thor would call Heimdall. Jane and Eric stood by to watch. They had said their goodbyes and, though they were not happy about it, agreed that it was the only plan they had that could actually work. Thor was standing next to Jane and was looking up into the sky.

"Now, Heimdall." Thor said. A flash of rainbow colors came down, consumed Darcy and took her flying into the night. Everyone stared up at where the strange lights had come from and hoped for the best.

"Good luck, my friend." Jane said.

"Bring my brother home." Thor said.

"Stay safe." Eric said.

* * *

Darcy didn't dare blink as she flew through the sky. The lights were too beautiful and the actual feeling made her stomach flip. It was like a never ending rollercoaster. She smiled as the wind blew her hair all around her. That feeling stopped when she face planted into the ground. She spit out a few chunks of snow and coughed.

"Ugh, nasty." She said as she wiped her mouth. She stood up and looked around. There was snow everywhere and the temperature was lower than she thought. Even with three layers of shirts, snow boots, two layers of pants, and a winter jacket, she still found herself shivering. She turned to her left and saw a strange castle standing in front of her. "Ok, Darcy. You got this." Darcy told herself. She took a deep breath and thought of what Phil said. 'Keep moving' She shook out her hands and began jogging towards the entrance. Standing there were two Frost Giants. They were at least ten feet tall and had strange spears in their hands. Their skin was blue and ice cold. She jogged up to them.

"Mortal, how did you get to this realm? Surely, you had some sort of outside help." One said.

"I-I'm here to speak with King Laufeyson." Darcy said as loudly as she could. The giants stared at her. "I come with a bargain for Loki Laufeyson's life."

"Who are you?" The other giant asked. She took a deep breath.

"I am Loki's lover." She said. The two giants laughed at what she said.

"You? A puny mortal is Loki's lover? It makes sense. He always was a disgrace to our kind." The first giant said.

"How about you two idiots shut up and listen to me?" She replied. They looked down at her and slammed their staffs.

"How dare you mock us! You are nothing compared to us!" The second one yelled. God, they sounded just like Loki when he was angry.

"Well, I guess you big, powerful giants don't want the chance of becoming the greatest species in all of the Universe. It's a shame really. You guys would have unlimited power and everyone kneeling before you." The two giants looked at her and then at each other. What was this great bargan she spoke of? "Well, I guess I'll be leaving. When the King asks how you two let the opportunity of a life time slip through your fingers, I'll be back home drinking tea. Good luck getting banished for all eternity. Bye Bye!" She said as she began walking away.

"Wait." One said to her. Darcy looked back at the Giants and prayed that she was getting across to them. "You can go in." They said and opened the doors that lead to the castle.

"Thank you." She said and strolled right in. Now, to find Loki and save the world.


End file.
